Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lucifer= |-|Helel= |-|Demonic Form= |-|SMT IV= |-|Second Form= |-|Louis Cyphre= |-|Louisa Ferre= |-|Blond Child= |-|Old Gentleman= |-|Hikaru= Summary Lucifer was once the highest ranked angel serving YHVH and is most frequently depicted as the noble, charismatic leader of the Chaos Faction. A fallen angel and a Demon Lord of immense power, he takes on numerous guises to observe and manipulate the various messiahs and their allies throughout creation, serving as a powerful ally or a terrifying foe depending on the path they choose to walk on. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Lucifer, Helel (הילל), The Morning Star, The Light-Bringer, The King of Dark, The Great Demon, The Demon King, The Demon Lord, The Prince of Darkness, Louis Cyphre, Louisa Ferre, Hikaru, Blond Child, Old Gentleman in a Wheelchair, Iblis Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male. Though possesses Female forms Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond Time Classification: Demon. Fallen Archangel / Seraph, Demon King, Tyrant, Lord of the Abyss, Discarded Aspect of God, Powerful Dude Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Lucifer embodies the dark and chaotic side of the world, being an entity born from mankind's desires for absolute and unfaltered freedom, with not a semblance of order and structure), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Lucifer is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Lucifer's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy – Superior to Kagutsuchi, who reincarnated the population of the entire world after they were erased from existence or turned into wandering spirits), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable foes and holy beings such as Angels with spells such as Armageddon and Mamudo. Resurrected Loki and Set to act as his servants), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Lucifer can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Completely avoids weak enemy encounters for an entire full moon cycle with Estoma), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Durability Negation (Can cut the remaining vitality of foes by half with Morning Star, bypassing all resistances and durability), Summoning, Healing (Can fully heal himself with Diarahan, and is capable of restoring both his vitality and magical energy to their fullest), Sealing (Capable of unlocking magically sealed gateways, and was able to use his power to connect the Sky Tower to Yaldabaoth's universe and force him to materialize in the physical world), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Charm, Mute and Bind while dealing severe Almighty damage with Evil Gleam, High King and Root of Evil), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1), Shapeshifting (Capable of manifesting in Female forms, as well as in the shape of an old man and a child), Transformation (Can transform into a stronger second form upon reaching his true power as a Demon Lord), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Fusionism (Fused with Walter) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Lucifer is described as embodying the entirety of the Dark Side of the world, personifying all darkness and chaos across all of infinity and being said to be the "greatest power of Darkness, created by The Great Will itself", and given his status as a discarded aspect of God who once stood as the one second only to Him alongside Satan before falling from grace, he should be far above the likes of Mem Aleph and the Shekinah. Casually disintegrated Mastema with a single attack, and is far above all other Angels of Heaven including the likes of Metatron), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Before falling from grace, Lucifer was considered one of God's greatest aspects alongside Satan, and was capable of assisting Aleph in battling YHVH in Shin Megami Tensei II. However, as he was easily decimated by YHVH in Megami Tensei II and is unconfident that he could defeat Satan, the consistency in the scaling is questionable) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Exponentially more powerful than all of his previous incarnations, stating that he achieved his truest form as a Demon Lord merged with a Son of Man, as the one who is said to equal God Himself. Comparable to Merkabah, who could only be created by the fusion of the Four Cardinal Archangels and Jonathan, and treats Yaldabaoth as a "mere Godly Spirit" which poses no threat to him) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time (Lucifer and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Perceives time nonlinearly, existing throughout its entirety and seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Morning Star:' Lucifer releases a vast light, cutting the vitality of all odds in half. As an Almighty skill, this bypasses all barriers and resistances. *'Megidoladyne:' Lucifer releases a powerful Almighty attack upon all foes. Each time it is used, it increases in power by 50% of its last usage. *'Evil Shine:' A magic attack that can inflict charm. *'High King:' A powerful attack that inflicts the Bind status on foes. As an Almighty attack, it bypasses all resistances and barriers. *'Root of Evil:' An attack which afflicts foes with random effects, such as cutting their vitality by various amounts, inflicting mute, inflicting poison, or inflicting stun. *'Evil Gleam:' An Almighty attack that can inflict the Panic status. *'Kingly One:' Unsummons a random foe’s summon. Key: Regular Incarnations | Shin Megami Tensei IV Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Omnipresent Beings